Shhh hospital zone
by PARIS BYK
Summary: Lexa's been drugged with some altered hormones and the team must search for an antidote before she starts freaking out and losing control... SB little LJ


TITLE: SHHH HOSPITAL ZONE AUTHOR: PARIS BYK GENRE: ACTION DISCLAIMER: YEAH, MUTANT X DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, THOUGH I WOULD BE GLAD TO OWN THEM, I DONT. THEY BELONG TO TRIBUNE ENTERTAINMENT AND MARVEL. PAIRING: SHALIMAR/BRENNAN AND A LITTLE JESSE/LEXA FLIRTING SUMMARY: LEXA IS INFECTED WITH A HIGH LEVELED HORMONE SERUM AND THE TEAM HAS TO HELP HER BEFORE SHE GOES INSANE AND KILLS EVERYBODY.  
  
SHHH HOSPITAL ZONE  
  
Jesse and Brennan were at a safehouse preparing the new mutants ID to be put in the underground, while Lexa and Shalimar investigated a misterious murder.  
  
"im telling you Jess, i dont like it..." Brennan said as he handed some stuff to the mutants who were going to leave.  
  
"is this because they're alone, or because SHE is alone?" Jesse asked with a smile as he did the same he did before.  
  
"im not gonna have this conversation again." Brennan warned him. he sat on one chair and started playing around with his ring.  
  
"fine Brennan... its just, you need to separate personal feelings with missions.. Lexa and Shal had a mission, we're here. Deal with it." Jesse said now sitting next to him.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"im sensing people Lexa..." Shalimar said in a singing tone. She was watching Lexa's back as they tried to enter an old factory. Lexa didnt look back for a moment, she went on walking and didnt see one guy's attack coming. The man punched her in the face hardly as Shalimar smiled and approached.  
  
"next time, trust a feral senses..." Shalimar said as she kicked the man hard enough to knock him out. She ofered Lexa a hand and the other one took it.  
  
"your senses..." Lexa emphatized. The girls went on walking as Lexa dragged both Shalimar and her to a room in the factory. Lexa sat on a chair and started downloading some files.  
  
"weird place to put a computer..." Shalimar said as she looked around.  
  
"here... i got everything i needed..." Lexa said standing up.  
  
"but Lex... you promised me a murder..." Shalimar mocked her.  
  
"and you'll got one..." She said as she left the room, Shalimar on her heels. Lexa showed her a secret door and they both entered it.  
  
"oh my god." Shalimar said approaching to a lifeless body. It was a man lying on the floor, blood everywhere.  
  
"watch out what you wish for.." Lexa said to Shalimar as she approached to teh body too. She examined disgustingly the man along with Shalimar.  
  
"he was mutilated Lexa... they tortured him to death..." Shalimar said convinced. She looked at the guy lying on the floor and changed her eyes to feral mode.  
  
"what? are you sensing something?" Lexa asked her as she gave her a confused look.  
  
"we're not alone." Shalimar said. right after she said that a bunch of men entered the room. They had guns and all kind of weapons.  
  
"what do you say we try your sparring with Brennan?" Lexa said with a pervert look. Shalimar knew what she had meant. She was pointing her, her several sparring times she had with Brennan.  
  
"you got it." Shalimar said as she backed off a little. She started kicking the man, jumping and punching them. Lexa hit a few ones too and used a bit of her powers to help her. Shalimar was now far from her, dragging the whole fight with her and only giving Lexa no more than 3 guys. Shalimar jumped high and kicked two men, then got on her knees and gave a low kick to anolther one. She punched the rest to fade. Lexa wasnt having much trouble getting rid from them either, she managed to take the guns out and was attacking every guy she saw. But there were too much for her, Shalimar still had a lot of attention and had no problem at all, as she being a feral, but Lexa, she indeed fought pretty well but she was now grabbed by 3 men and another one was hitting her. Shalimar saw Lexa in trouble and tried to approach to her, but the men were keeping the fight far from her. Then, one man took out a serum and drugged Lexa with it. As the same man was approaching to Shalimar to do the same he was shot by a tesla coil from Brennan, who was just entering the scene followed by Jesse.  
  
"Lexa! She has been drugged!" Shalimar shouted as she kicked another man. Brennan helped her with the rest as Jesse tried to help Lexa settle down.  
  
"how are you feeling?" Jesse asked her.  
  
"lets just say you can write down the number of the truck which rolled over me!" Lexa said trying to stand up. Shalimar and Brennan ended up the figth and approached the pair to check on their friend.  
  
"we need to get you to Sanctuary fast... we have to know what they put on you..." Shalimar said as she helped Jesse with Lexa.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"so?" Lexa asked.  
  
"the scans shows there is an increasement of endorfines that..." Jesse was interrupted.  
  
"english please." Lexa said as she tried to sat.  
  
"ok. I'll translate. They put hormones on you... i really dont know why, since it doesnt have any bad effects on you... you seem fine... more.. energetic maybe.. but fine indeed.." Jesse said to her.  
  
"this doesnt seem good.." brennan started.  
  
"what a coincidence, you said the same earlier... and weeks before.. and months.. wait a minute, you say that everytime!!" Jesse said ironically.  
  
"im sorry, this doesnt fit... first a guy is mutilated to death, then a bunch of men ambush you, they put hormones on Lexa and try to do the same on Shal... who are these people? What do they want?" Brennan said as he waved his hands in the air. Shalimar crossed hers and supported herself to the nearest wall.  
  
"maybe your contacts can help us Lex.." Jesse suggested.  
  
"yeah.. maybe. Meanwhile i dont want you to worry okay? Im fine, and i could download the data base..." Lexa said to the team.  
  
"yeah, you never told us what data base you wanted to enter..." Shalimar reminded her.  
  
"that, i cant tell. but trust me, who killed that man, we're gonna find out. Jesse i want you to work on the profile of this guy... i got his wallet... you see whatever that helps you do that. Im gonna talk to my contacts, see if they know something..." Lexa said as she left the room.  
  
"what about her? whatever they put on her, it's not supposed to be good that's for sure." Shalimar said worried.  
  
"well, its her call..." Jesse said to the team.  
  
"it shouldnt have to be..." Brennan said as he left the room followed by Shalimar.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"who did this?" Lexa asked. She was talking to her contacts over the computer. The screen projected a blurry image.  
  
"we are not sure. We think it has something to do with this woman: her name is Sydney Taylor. She runs some kind of a hospital." The contact told Lexa but was interrupted by her.  
  
"what makes you think it was her?" Lexa asked.  
  
"there was this project, named Zeta 11, they tried to create a human being with twice the quantity of hormones, eventually the pacients died, so they started buying new mutants from Genomex... they discovered the mutants lasted longer and so they used them for research. Dr Taylor could achieve her goals, she created a man with incredible quantities of hormones, but that affected his mind, creating allusinations, paranoia and panic attacks, making him dangerous.." The contact told her.  
  
"so.. basically, this Taylor woman created a monster..." Lexa simplified the thing.  
  
"exactly. And that monster, is Mitch Griving, the guy you saw mutilated..."  
  
"she erased her own mistaked herself.." Lexa said as she sat down again.  
  
"yes. Hormones doesnt seem to affect if they're ingested in low quantities, but if they're not, it causes mind insanity and eventually makes the person dangerous, even capable of killing..." The contact informed Lexa.  
  
"is there any... any antidote to this thing?" Lexa asked nerviously.  
  
"i dont think so. But Dr Taylor had been working on one since the mutants became uncontrolable... and with Genomex down, there's only one way for her to get more mutants to experiment with..." the contact was interrupted.  
  
"they track us." Lexa said surprised.  
  
"yes. They're tracking down new mutants and kidnapping them..." The contact said again.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"got his profile..." jesse announced as he saw his teammates approach. " Mitch Griving, 34 years old. He was factory worker, had a wife, 3 children, a dog.. pretty much a simple guy. He had never had problems breaking the law and he lived a peacefull life untill december 23th, he was misteriously kidnapped as he returned home and hasnt been seing since then..."  
  
"he was kidnapped?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"it seems like we got ourselves a mission.." Lexa said as she sat.  
  
"what do you got?" Brennan asked her.  
  
"this Mitch guy, he was an experiment of lovely Dr Sydney Taylor, she was seeking a human who could contain huge quantities of hormones..." Lexa was interrupted.  
  
"that could make him invencible!" Brennan said.  
  
"yeah, and as people died to soon for her to evaluate them, she started using new mutants... and succeded. She created our friend Mitch here, who freaked out.. apparently this hormones thing affected his mind and made him paranoic and insane... dangerous..." Lexa said again.  
  
"so that's why they drugged you! they tried to kidnapped you... and me... Lexa, we need to run more scans on you, something we missed maybe..." Shalimar said losing pacience.  
  
"calm down Shalimar, im fine, they didnt injected the quantity of hormones i need to be all crazy... they actually bought mutants from Genomex.." Lexa said again.  
  
"and with no Genomex..." Jesse started.  
  
"they kidnapped them.." Lexa ended his phrase.  
  
"si what do you have in mind? We need to do soemthing..." Brennan said.  
  
"and we will. Shalimar, you and Brennan are going undercover to that hospital as Drs Lokhart..." She looked at Shalimar. "and Dr Rilley. You're supposed to be researching about hormones and how they work on the human body, try to gain her trust, so she can give you access to the mutants section..." Lexa said.  
  
"that's where the action gathers..." Brennan said.  
  
"yeah. Once in you download the data base and we're done. Simple as that. dont stay too long, if they find out your mutants you're dead." Lexa said again.  
  
(* * *)  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were at the hospital reception waiting for Dr Taylor to arrive.  
  
"i think we should keep and eye on Lexa... I dont think she's fine at all..." Shalimar said to Brennan really low.  
  
"if she says she is okay.." Brennan started.  
  
"you dont like her very much, do you?" Shalimar asked and looked at him so closely he couldnt lie to her even if he wanted to.  
  
"i dont trust her, that's all..." Brennan said to her. they stared at each other for a minure before Dr Taylor arrived.  
  
"Dr Lokhart? Dr Rilley? Can i help you?" Sydney asked them as she leaded them to a room. She shook hands with both of them as they started a conversation.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"hey Lex.. do you feel ok?" Jesse asked concerned. He looked at her and she didnt seem fine.  
  
"im okay Jess. Really.  
  
"then, why do i feel you're not?" Jesse asked her again.  
  
"could you stop the inquisicion please?" Lexa said to him and left.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"this is where we treat our pacients... they all have different amounts of hormones..." Dr taylor said.  
  
"interesting. See, we read your articles and they seemed just impresive. Your research, your job... its amazing how can someone do what you do..." Shalimar said to her.  
  
"well, you gotta love it..." Sydney replied.  
  
"yes you have." Brennan said ironically. Shalimar looed at him and they went on the tour.  
  
"this section is... for other kind of research..." Sydney said stopping Shalimar and Brennan from going there.  
  
"its okay, this.. is incredible.. just incredible.. im wondering, do you have a high leveled hormones serum? You know, Dr Rilley and I were discussing maybe hormones can work better on people with already high levels of it.." Shalimar said not really knowing what she was meaning there. Brennan noticed she was stucked on her story and tried to support her.  
  
"yes. High leveled endorfines bodies could react better to hormones than low ones.. what do you think Dr Taylor?" Brennan asked her.  
  
"i think you might have a point.. but we are not gonna experiment that soonly... we are still working on normal leveled bodies..." Sydney answered. "as a matter of fact... we already experimented ones..."  
  
"you did..." Shalimar said.  
  
"yes.. results were unpredictable... insanity, paranoia... its pretty much amazing." Sydney said to them excited.  
  
"i bet it is.." Brennan said ironically. "if only we could see some..." He was interrupted.  
  
"i dont know... its not supposed to be told you know..." Sydney said again.  
  
"well dont worry Dr Taylor... we wont push any further, if you dont mind, i need to discuss some theories with you.." Shalimar said dragging her to the room again leaving Brennan alone to explore the forbidden section. He smiled at her before going.  
  
"Jesse im in... i got in this weird room... its fulled machine... and bingo! Main computer..." Brennan said as he sat downloading the data base.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"nice work guys.." Lexa said to the pair.  
  
"well thank you.. maybe now i can take a shower..." Brennan said as he left the room.  
  
"well, im gonna have a snack, do you girls want something?" Jesse asked them once in the kitchen.  
  
"nothing for me Jess... thanks anyway." Shalimar said.  
  
"so... are you gonna tell me what's wrong Shalimar?" Lexa asked her.  
  
"what are you talking about?"' Shalimar asked confused.  
  
"stop playing games Shalimar! I know you want me dead! I know you are convincing Jesse and Brennan to hate me!" Lexa said now approaching to Shalimar.  
  
"what the hell is the matter with you?" Shalimar asked her. Jesse entered his room and locked the door, he couldnt hear a thing now he had turned the music on.  
  
"Lexa i dont know what the hell is wrong with you, but you're tiring me up!" Shalimar said as she stood up.  
  
"you know what? you wont win! No! Im gonna kill you before you win!" Lexa said as she attacked her with her powers. Shalimar jumped and avoided it reaching the upstairs. Lexa made herself invisible as Shalimar looked around trying to sense her. Lexa attacked her and she stopped her fists before she could hurt her.  
  
"Lexa stop! There's something wrong with you" Shalimar said as Lexa hit her with her powers.  
  
"what the hell is going on with you two?" Brennan asked half wet towel around his waist.  
  
"Shalimar wants me dead! But she is not gonna get me!" Lexa said as she attacked Shalimar again, this time Shalimar walked around the walls and avoided her every attack. Lexa approached her and started fighting her. Shalimar tried hard not to hit her but Lexa did her best to kill her. Lexa kicked Shalimar and made her fall.  
  
"Shalimar!" Brennan shouted. He moved as fast as he could to catch her before she could touch the floor.  
  
"thanks.. i dont know what's with Lexa.. she is not being herself.." Shalimar said as she stood up.  
  
"she did this to you?" Brennan asked pointing at a deep wound Lexa did using her light powers.  
  
"yeah.. she is not okay Brennan.." Shalimar repeated.  
  
"who's not ok? Now you got Brennan too! You bitch!" Lexa said as she started walking down the stairs. Shalimar approached to her and knocked her out.  
  
"might be the hormones thing..." Shalimar said to him.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"how are you doing...?" Jesse asked Lexa.  
  
"im so ashamed... there was something in me that made me look at Shal as if she wanted me dead... maybe they did injected me enough hormones to get me insane..." Lexa said to Jesse.  
  
"no kidding." Jesse said to her.  
  
"is Shal ok?" Lexa asked concerned.  
  
"yeah, she just got a wound in her right arm, but she'll live... Brennan is taking care of her..." Jesse informed Lexa.  
  
"then she is in the best hands..." Lexa said to him. she sat on the bed.  
  
"yeah, i couldnt hear a thing, so im glad Brennan did..." Jesse said.  
  
"he caught Shal at the right time..." Lexa said again. "so... did they always...?"  
  
"yeah they did..." Jesse answered before she could say something.  
  
"and for how long?" Lexa asked surprised.  
  
"for about 3 years by now.." Jesse answered her with a smile.  
  
"and they didnt...?" Lexa asked.  
  
"sadly isnt it?" Jesse said again.  
  
"i cant believe it... well... you know what they say..." Lexa said.  
  
"no, i dont." Jesse said laughing.  
  
"the longer you wait.. the better it is.." Lexa said provokatly.  
  
"oh is it?" Jesse asked her.  
  
"yeah..."  
  
(* * *)  
  
"Lexa you're not doing good here... you're hormones level is ridiculosly up... you're gonna start freaking out soonly..." Jesse announced her.  
  
"when Brennan and I were at the hospital, that Dr said something about testing humans to lower hormones levels too.. maybe if we can get a serum of that, it will end up the hormones, and as you having a large amount of them, it should leave it to normal level, shouldnt it?" Shalimar said to them.  
  
"its not a bad idea.." Brennan said. "no... not a bad idea at all..."  
  
"that should work Shal..." Jesse confirmed her.  
  
"well, im going back in.. im gonna bring you the serum.." Shalimar said to Lexa.  
  
"wait up, im going with you..." Brennan said to her.  
  
"its ok, i can handle it myself..." Shalimar said to him.  
  
"well, i rather risk..." Brennan said grabbing his coat and following her.  
  
"you're so damn overprotective..." Shalimar said to him on their way out.  
  
"nah.. i dont think so.. i really care about you.." Brennan said as he picked a car.  
  
"i hope they dont go on waiting... its freaking tiring to watch their little scenes..." Lexa said angrily.  
  
"Lexa..?" Jesse asked insecured. "oh great.. now im gonna have to tie you up..."  
  
(* * *)  
  
"Dr Lokhart? Dr Rilley? What are you doing here again?" Dr Taylr asked them.  
  
"well.. my colegue here, Dr Rilley, he was curious about something..." Shalimar said. Sydney leaded them again to the same room to talk.  
  
"well, what is it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"where do you keep the low hormones serums?" Shalimar asked her.  
  
"waht? Why do you wanna know that?" Sydney asked them scared.  
  
"we know what you have been doing Sydney..." Brennan started.  
  
"who are you people?? You're not doctors!" Sydney shouted.  
  
"hey, if i were you i'd keep my voice down, see, we dont wanna hurt you..." Shalimar said giving her, her feral eyes.  
  
"freaks...!" Sydney said.  
  
"we prefer.. gifted few?" Brennan said to Shalimar. He prepared a tesla coil. "see, she asked you a question, so where do you keep your low hormones serums?"  
  
"in.. section T-3... along this hall..." Sydney said frightened.  
  
"good girl..." Shalimar said. "watch her would you?" She asked Brennan as she left.  
  
"what do you want??? Who are you??" Sydney asked Brennan.  
  
"did anyone ever tell you, you ask too much questions? We're here to stop you from.. gee i dont know how to put this, oh, wait, i do. Kidnnaping new mutants, testing them, getting rid from the erroneus ones, mutilating them.. do you have enough or shall i go on?" Brennan asked her.  
  
"you should let me go." Sydney said to him.  
  
"and why would i do that?" Brennan asked laughing.  
  
"cause if you dont, you're pretty girlfriend is gonna die..." Sydney said with a smile.  
  
"what do you mean?" Brennan asked seriously.  
  
"she is going to a dead end.. where i sent her, not serums place..." Sydney said singing.  
  
"Shal..." He started. Brennan shot the tesla coil to her and left to catch on Shalimar.  
  
"im telling you Jess... that Dr Taylor.. she is not what she looks like.. Shal is in danger, track her comlink ring and tell me where is she..." Brennan ordered Jesse.  
  
"yes captain.." Jesse answered.  
  
"im not joking, c'mon..." Brennan said to him.  
  
"yeah i know... she is right at the end of that hall you're in..." Jesse said. "hey Lex.. how are you doing there?"  
  
"i so want to kill you right now.." Lexa said. she was completely tied up.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"Shal!" Brennan shouted. He reached the end of the hall and saw blood. " Jesse this is not good.. Shal's comlink ring is here.. along with some blood.."  
  
"oh god... im going there..." Jesse said to him.  
  
"yeah, im gonna find her meanwhile.." brennan said. he started checking out every door he saw but there was no sign of the feral.  
  
"i told you to let me go..." Sydney said from behind.  
  
"where is she??? If you did soemthing to her..." Brennan was cut off.  
  
"oh you're in no place for threatens mister..." Sydney said. "lets just say.. she is better where she is... oh no, she is not!" Sydney bursted into laughs. Brennan shot her another tesla coil this time watching not to knock her out. She was his only lead to Shalimar.  
  
"that hurted..." Sydney said.  
  
"and its gonna get a lot worse unless you tell me where is she.." Brennan said again.  
  
"sorry.. cant help you there.." Sydney said. suddenly a bunch of men came up. Brennan fought them easily getting rid of everyone.  
  
"guess you're motivated..." Sydney said again.  
  
"im losing my pacience..." Brennan announced. He made another tesla coil in his hands but didnt shoot it.  
  
"you might kill me, but you wont kill my work with me..." Sydney said again. Brennan was getting angrier. He started electrifying her as Jesse entered the scene.  
  
"Brennan what are you doing??" Jesse asked him. Brennan stopped realising he was killing her. Sydney fell onto the ground as Jesse checked her pulse.  
  
"she is alive.. we need to find Shal so dont waste any more time.." jesse said again.  
  
"waste time?" Brennan said angrier.  
  
"no... lets go get her... Lexa told me her contact said something about the serums being in the upper floors and the pacients next to them so it must be somewhere there..." Jesse said to him. Both Brennan and Jesse walked up the stairs.  
  
"im gonna check here, you go up, whoever finds her gets the hell out of here.." Brennan said.  
  
"but..." Jesse started.  
  
"no buts. Now!" Brennan said again. He checked every door and nothing.  
  
"no.. Shal.. please... where are you...?" Brennan asked. He saw a door he didnt pay attention to before. He tried opening but he couldnt.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"Shalimar!" Jesse shouted. He searched for her as he opened one door. It was the lab.  
  
"the serums..." Jesse said as he looked for the one they needed. He got it and went on searching for Shalimar.  
  
He saw some men coming and phased to another room.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"hey jess, any luck?" Brennan asked concerned.  
  
"nothing..." Jesse said to him.  
  
"well, i have one door we didnt try, but it's locked and i cant get in..." Brennan said.  
  
"are you inviting me to something?" Jesse teased as he run towards Brennan's signal.  
  
"hurry.." brennan rushed him.  
  
"im doing my work here.." Jesse said as he phased himself and Brennan in. They took a look around and saw lots of pods.  
  
"oh my god.. this seems.. exactly like Genomex..." Jesse said.  
  
"look, there's a computer over there, go and open up the pods.." Brennan ordered Jesse.  
  
"yeah..." Jesse typed several things on the computer and all the pods opened up. Brennan looked in all of them and in one he saw Shalimar.  
  
"Shalimar! Whoever did this to you.. he is gonna pay it.." Brennan said as he lifted Shalimar up and prepared to leave.  
  
"where do you think you're going with my future pacient?" Sydney asked them with almoast 30 guys supporting her.  
  
"and when you think things cant get worse..." Jesse said ironically. Brennan carefully put Shalimar aside and started fighting the men along with Jesse. There were about 10 men standing by then, Brennan shot a tesla coil as Jesse hit and kicked. Brennan kicked another man and Jesse made himself as hard as a rock to avoid another one's attack. They got rid from most of the men standing but one was about to hit Jesse, suddenly Shalimar punched him.  
  
"Shalimar.." Brennan said to her.  
  
"thanks.. good to have you back.." Jesse said to her.  
  
"so... did you miss me?" Shalimar asked as they headed to the exit.  
  
"of course." Jesse said to her.  
  
(* * *)  
  
"im so sorry Shalimar... you know i didnt mean anything i said back there..." Lexa said to her.  
  
"hey its ok.. just next time, please consider not using your powers on me..." Shalimar said with a smile as she left the room. She met Brennan on her way out.  
  
"so, how's your wound?" Brennan asked her. Shalimar took the bandage out revealing not a tiny mark.  
  
"fast healer Brennan..." Shalimar reminded him.  
  
"yeah... i was worried you know..." Brennan said as he possed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"hey im ok... in fact, what do you say, are you up for some sparring?" Shalimar asked him.  
  
"im always up for some sparring with you..." Brennan said as they both headed to the spar room.  
  
"sparring... AGAIN?" Lexa asked jesse.  
  
"let them be happy..." Jesse said. "speaking of happiness.. where is my pizza???  
  
AUTHOR NOTES:  
  
THIS FIC I SHOULD TELL, I WROTE IT IN 2 HOURS. I KNOW ITS NOT THE TYPICAL BRENNAN/SHAL FANFIC, THAT'S BECAUSE IM TRYING TO DO MY FICS A LITTLE MORE REAL AND NOT TOO BURIED ON THEM, BUT DONT WORRY, AS LONG AS THEIR MINE, THEY ARE ALWAYS GOING TO HAVE BRENNAN/SHALIMAR MOMENTS.. ALWAYS, ITS JUST IM NOT GONNA MAKE THEM BE TOGETHER YET, I THINK IM GONNA WRITE HOW THEIR RELATIONSHIP GROWS IN A FEW FANFICS AND THEN MAKE THEM BE TOGETHER... I THINK ITS SOME KIND OF WHAT MARVEL AND TRIBUNE ENTERTAINMENT ARE DOING NOW... WHAT DO YOU THINK? DONT PANIC, IM STILL A SHALIMAR/BRENNAN SHIPPER AND IM ALWAYS GOING TO BE, AS A MATTER OF FACT, IM GONNA DO FANFICS A LITTLE MORE SHAL/BREN CENTRIC, THIS ONE WAS A LEXA CENTRIC WITH SHAL/BREN MOMENTS. NEXT ONE I PROMISE IS GONNA BE EITHER SHAL CENTRIC, OR BRENNAN, OR BOTH... JUST REMEMBER, AS LONG AS IS MY FIC, IT WILL ALWAYS HAVE SHALIMAR AND BRENNAN MOMENTS.  
  
PARIS BYK  
  
] 


End file.
